three cheers for sweet revenge
by freakiin.ruby
Summary: Brooke Davis' life gets shattered all in one night. And Ruby does not like that one little bit. Nobody screws with her friends. Especially not when it hurts her just as much as it hurts Brooke, when she has to call old... well, NOT friends for help.


**Fandoms:** One Tree Hill/Supernatural

**Characters:** Brooke Davis, Ruby, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Jo Harvelle

**Ships:** Brooke/Ruby (friendship), some slight Dean/Ruby

**Warnings:** Strong language, violence, implied rape, plus this story is pretty anti Jo

**Spoilers:** Slight Spoilers for OTH Season Six

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, One Tree Hill or any of the Characters. I also don't own any of the songs used withing the series.

**Notes:** I wrote most of this when driving to England with my class and finished it in the German lesson, so this might not be my best. The title is borrowed from My Chemical Romance's album Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge.

**

* * *

Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge**

_

* * *

came a time_

_when every star falls_

_brought you to tears again_

_we are_

_the very hurt you sold_

{helena; my chemical romance}

* * *

Home. Ruby was home. Brooke could tell by the noisy click coming from Ruby's heels when running up the stairs. There was a moment of silence, then Brooke heard some mubled profanity.

Silence again, a key hit the lock. Ruby slammed the door open.

She didn't get the shock she was in for yet, as Brooke had turned her back on her, desperately trying to rearrange the candles and framed photos on the window sill.

"Hey roommate." Brooke tried to greet her, casually, but thanks to her grave-mood it came out in a sigh.

Ruby, immediately alerted by her friends depressed, bitter tone of voice, stepped up to the window, her mood instantly shifting gtom 'normal grumpy' to 'worried for broken heart'. (Though she should've been worried for broken face instead.)

"Something wrong?"

Brooke turned to face her, showing her all the bruises and the unnatural color of frozen blood which was all over her beautiful face.

Ruby's jaw dropped open. "Oh my..." She started off her sentence in a whisper, that rapidly got loud and angry, "..fucking god!" Ruby's mouth stayed open, her eyes grew _even whider_ than before. She tilted her head, closely inspecting the damage. "That is the freakin' biggest fu- what happened?"

Brooke pressed her lips into a thin line, went over to their flat's semi-kitchen. Leaned on the kitchen counter. A slight smirk crossed her face. "Well, yesterday night, I was about to close the shop; Jo walked in, said _Ruby's a bitch. No she's not,_ I replied, _Yes she is_, she said... so I hit her, she hit back, I hi-"

"Brooke!" Ruby tried to keep her expression serious, supressing a giggle at the thought.

Brooke took some coffee from the shelf, sighed. "I-"

"And don't you dare tell me it was an accident, 'cause it sure as hell wasn't!" The blonde interrupted her, voice totally not calm enough to be lied to.

Steam rose from the hot water Brooke poured into the two orange cups. "Okay, okay." Suddenly the thought of not telling Ruby the whole story seemed just damn pathetic. Lying to Lucas and Peyton was one thing, but Ruby? Seriously, why on earth would she want to lie to her? "So... I was attacked. In my store. Got beat up pretty awfull." Aprubtly, she looked up from the coffee and stared her friend right in the eyes, ignoring the one salty drop that rolled down her cheek. "Ruby, I...I think he was a hunter."

That moment Ruby was glad she hadn't taken a sip from her coffee yet, because if she had she'd spitted the fluid all acrosse the room in shock. "_WHAT!_" Various enraged expressions wandered Ruby's face when she turned away, muffling various gory things she'd do to the next hunter to cross her way. Just as suddenly as she'd turned away, Ruby turned to face her roommate again. "Get it numb."

Brooke choked out a confused "What?" before Ruby could explain herself.

"Put ice on the bruise. The less you feel your face, the less yo feel the pain. Trust me, I've been through this a lot of times.

Brooke followed her friend's adive, pressed a couple of ice cubes against her battered skin.

"Hunters..," Ruby speculated, "..well, there's one place where we might find that fucking whore."

Brooke frowned. "The Roadhouse! No, no way, Ruby, I'm pretty sure you won't be able to be there without ripping anyone's head apart."

"As if that'd be a great loss." Ruby scoffed.

With that comment, Brooke couldn't help but to think back at the last time they'd been there.

Jo had gotten _real_ close to being killed - not by Ruby, by Brooke herself - with her annoyingness, and two hours of being bitched at and bitching back had gotten them _nowhere._ Then those two hunters had showed up, Brooke couldn't remember their names. She didn't know them, didn't get to know them, because Ruby had scared them off with a few harsh sentences of profanity and a threat to rip the smaller one's guts out. She then got the information they'd needed from Jo's mom and some guy called Ash.

That alone made it a bad idea to go there, but also, the roadhouse was filled with hunters and Ruby never, ever had liked hunters. And apart from the fact that she practically hated everyone, Ruby _did_ have a pretty good taste in people.

"Plans!" Ruby's harsh voice ripped Brooke out of her thoughts.

Brooke frowned at her friend. "What?"

Ruby started walking through the room in the way she always did when making killing-plans. "One: I'm gonna show you how to fight _for real_. Two: I'm going to tear open that dick's chest! Three: If we're going to the Roadhouse, I'll need somethign to shove up Jo's ass first."

Brooke burried her face in her hand. "Drink you coffee."

* * *

Five weeks. To teach someone how to fight properly usually took Ruby five weeks. But not with Brooke. Do you know how long it took Ruby to fullfill point one? Seven days.

* * *

Point two'd be more difficult. She'd need to fulfill point three before that. But she didn't.

* * *

They went to the roadhouse anyway.

"I hate this fucking bar." Growled Ruby, getting out of the car with Brooke. "Not the bar, the people."

"Whatever."

Brooke sighed. The fucking agony was killing her. Not just in the obvious ways, but deep down inside, too. Her entire feelings were on fire, and that not in agood way. Not at all. She knew this pain would take like forever to freakin' leave her alone. The purple spots on her face might be invisible one day, but she was sure they'd alway be there.

God. How the fuck did she get here! How did _Brooke Fucking Davis _become a whiny, insecure, vulnerable little girl again? Thanks to Ruby, a little girl that could smack someone six foot four down with a few kicks, but still.

Inside, she prepared herself to kill that dick. His obvious death might have been Ruby slicing him in half or something, but deep down inside, Brooke knew that if she wanted to be done with this she'd have to end it. She'd have to paint the finish line. Paint it in blood.

But, you know, _Brooke Davis is not a killer._ She wondered if she ever could be. See, it can't be that hard to fire one single bullet into the forehead of someone you loathe. It's just this blink of an eye, this little part of a second where you can do that. And if you hesitate then, you can never take away someone's life.

Even though she feared it, feared she'd be too weak, Brooke was looking forward to this moment, this moment she was certain about that it'd come.

"Brooke, you coming?" _Man, that girl really knows how to get you out of your thoughts._

The wind grew stronger, Brooke wrapped her grey jacket tighter around herself. "Keep it in your pants." She mumbled, then followed her fried across the pebbles and rocks in front of the roadhouse. Brooke looked down on her sneakers. _Good thing I don't wear high heels._

It was afternoon, so the bar was empty, apart from the olfrt guy that sat in a corner, surrounded by his cigarre smoke cloud. And of course, the one person that was actually nice and sweet and all but neither of the girls came along with: Jo.

When Jo's confused eyes seemed like glued to Brooke's face, it occurred to her, that she probably should've at least been wearing sunglasses or something. "Oh my -"

"Save your sorryness for later." Ruby cut off.

Jo sighed. "What do guys want? Ice?"

Brooke crossed her arms. _At least Jo's not the kind of person that mocks because of how you look. _Or so she hoped, at least.

Ruby nodded. "Ice is good. You know why. Thanks Jo."

Jo rushed away to get some ice, came back, handed it to Brooke. She pressed the ice against her face.

"That's not what we came for, you know." The brunette started, directed at both of the other women, voice tired and hoarse. "There was... I.. it..." Brooke's words faded, she somehow wasn't able to talk that second.

Shooting a worried look, Ruby continued, trying to avoide her friend breaking down in tears in this douche-bar. Brooke knew that. And _god_, she was thankfull for this. She didn't know why she couldn't talk right now, she just knew she couldn't. That's why Ruby found the words. "She was attacked. By some hunter!"

Yeah, that really was how Brooke felt about that son of a bitch.

Jo flinched. "And what am I supposed to do? Ask everyone who come in here: Hey, did you happen do beat up Brooke?"

Ruby looked she'd actually try to reason with Jo. She really did.

_No._ That ass might have gotten Brooke soft, but not Ruby. "You're supposed to go screw yourself." Brooke hissed, grabbed her friends arm and pulled her away. With crossed arms, she stood in fron of the bar. "This was even less helpfull than you thought it'd be."

"I second that."

* * *

Ruby was wondering why she didn't smoke. If she'd smoke, she'd now be able to just light a cigarette to help her relax. Maybe she'd do that, anyway.

_Oh, no, wait, what cigarette? Damn. Fuck this._

They both might have been standing there for hours, but the sight of hours, but the sight of a familiar black car got Ruby to immediately jump into her small, blue car.

"What?" Protested Brooke.

"It's called staying out of trouble."

"Huh."

* * *

Arriving back at the apartment, first thing Brooke did was crash down on the couch with a bottle of whisky in her left hand. It didn't take to long before tears were pouring across her face. The brunette gulped down a lot of the alcohol, wrinkled her nose, whiped salty drops off her chin.

"B.." Sighing deeply, Ruby slipped onto the seat next to her. _If only Ruby was good at comforting._ "Look, B, you... you can't just give up, lie down. You gotta fight. 'cause otherwise it'll never get better."

Brooke looked up at her friend. "How would you know? That kind of stuff _never_ happens to you. _You_ can take care of yourself!"

"Brooke, I was in hell."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." With the way Ruby acted, Brooke just _always_ simply _forgot_ about the whole demon thing.

She didn't know how long they sat there in silence, because it was the only way Ruby _could_ comfort someone.

Brooke didn't care about the time, she didn't care, that at one point, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

When Brooke woke up, she found her friend running around in the apartment, a coffee cup in one hand, knife in the other one.

Brooke yawned, frowned. "What the fuck are you doing?" _Oh no. She did that thing again._ The thing where she'd totally do anything, the thing where she'd save the whole fucking planet, but couldn't because the time wasn't right and she was too unimportant and too thin an too blonde. When this happened, Ruby's paze up and down, take seat, get up again ten seconds later and devour tons of caffeine.

"I'm trying to make a plan. Trying to fuckin' get in my head how to fix this shit!" Ruby sat down next to Brooke, slid off her shoes, crossed her legs. "By the way: Do you remember what he looked like? Just.. _anything_."

Brooke sighed. When Ruby was like this, she was more Brooke than Brooke could be right now. It was like they'd switched roles.

"Ruby, why does my head hurt?"

Ruby bit her lip, her mood apparently shifting back to pissed. "Because you where beat up by some dick who-"

"Ruby... wh-why do you even care about that?"

Ruby got up, laughed actually. More out of sarcasm than amusement, though. "B, _you're my friend_. Why on earth wouldn't I care?"

"I'm sorry... it's just... look, I've been thinking about..." _The Demon thing_. Brooke didn't have to say it. She knew Ruby understood. Ruby always understood.

"So, now, what do you remember about what that son of a bitch looked like?"

It'd been dark, he'd been wearing a mask and she'd only concentrated on the pain, because it'd taken control. But the way he hit her, the gun. He'd have to be a hunter. And that she had told Ruby before, because there was nothing else. And if there was, then she didn't want to dig it out of her memory, because she just wanted it to go away. "Ruby, how the hell will we get through this!"

Ruby sat down again. "I don't know. But we will. 'cause we always do. We got through Peyton's fake-Derek, we got through Chris Keller and _god_ I hope Lucas trips and falls out of the second floor window."

* * *

Ruby had tried everything. She had tried to find out who had done that to her friend so badly. But there was _nothing_. Nothing but frustration and Brook's freakin' pain that just wouldn't go away. She'd locked herself in the bathroom, sitting on the cold white floor, leaned against the cold white wall. Brooke wasn't supposed to know how much this entire thing was getting to her. It all was just so familiar, so damn similar to what had happened in her human life. To what had made her sell her soul. And Brooke must never, ever, ever, _ever_ become her. Not ever.

She sat there for a long time, just staring at the other wall, fighting the tears, because tears so were not her. Not anymore.

Brooke wasn't the only one who got hurt by this. So much for 'sharing the pain makes it less'.

Ruby sat there in silence, wishing that hunter had attacked her, not her friend. He'd be in pieces on the floor by now.

Ruby snapped the pencil she'd been holding in her hand, then let the two parts roll across the bathroom floor. She pulled out her cellphone, dialed a number. A number belonging to someone who might be able to help, or might not. She stared at the numbe, her thumb over the button with the little green phone, but not pressing it. He probably would'nt help her, anyway. He might actually just hurt Brooke even more and then leave. But she didn't have an alternative, there was no one else. No one she hadn't already talked to.

Finally, she pressed down the button. She rang once. Twice. After the fourth ring, he answered. _"Hello?"_

She tried not to breathe, because if he'd heard the sound, it'd given her away.

_"Helloooo?"_

The urge to cry rose up behind blue eyes again. The drops already filled them. Without saying anything else, she flipped the phone closed. Closed her eyes, too, so the fluid lost room and came spilling down her cheeks.

_No_. She'd not do that. Some time ago, she'd made a promise to herlself. A promise no one'd make her break. Not even that dick.

_Ruby would never give in to Dean Winchester again_. (And she wouldn't come running.)

She bit her lip, pressed her teeth into the flesh until blood poured onto her tongue. _Oh, damn._ Now this whole fucking thing'd gotten her to cry, after all.

"Screw you all." Ruby mumbled, then threw her cell against the other wall. The black plastic shattered all across the white room. Then Ruby couldn't hold it back anymore. She sobbed, loudly, tears falling, raining down onto everything. She wrapped her arms around her knees, becoming one pocket-size, sobbing demon.

_It fucking isn't meant to be like this_. And she knew she didn't fuckin want to feel like this. And she didn't even have anyone to blame.

* * *

"Ruby?" Brooke knocked against the door.

"Yeah." Ruby replied from inside, voice now almost as hoarse as Brooke's voice had grown over the pain.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Brooke pushed the wooden door open. Ruby sat on her bed, legs crossed, clinging to some stupid pillow. Her whole face was toned a blurry grey, coming from all the smudged mascara.

"Ruby.. what's wrong?" Brooke immediately sat down next to her friend.

Ruby sighed. "This entire situation.. it's like I'm having so fucking deja-vu... someting like that happened to me..." Ruby stared at her pillow. "...twice, actually." Tears fell again, Ruby faced Brooke. "B.. I know how you feel, and believe me, _I am so fucking sorry._"

They hugged.

"It's okay, it's okay..." Brooke whispered, not believing that herself.

"It's not."

* * *

Two weeks later, Brooke's bruises were faded. Almost gone.

The phone rang. Sighing, Brooke answered. "Hello?"

A soft, unfamiliar voice replied. "Hi. Can I talk to Ruby?"

"Uhm... sh-she's not here."

"Right... uhm, can you tell her Sam called?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." He hung up.

Ten minutes later, when Ruby _was_ home, Brooke didn't get a chance to tell Ruby this Sam-guy called, because the damn phone rang _again_. Again, Brooke answered, because she was still sitting in the same spot on the couch. "Yes?"

"Hi. Can I talk to Ruby?"

It was someone else, voice deeper, hoarser. "And who are you?"

"Sweetheart, just hand me over. It's no big deal, is it?"

Brooke was about to snap something at him, but then just gave the phone to Ruby. She leaned back, crossed her arms. "And there goes the daily dick."

* * *

_"Sam?"_

_"Aw. Gimme a little more credit. Not Sam, sugar."_

_"Huh. I figured that out by the way Brooke called you a dick."_

_"Look, Jo told u-"_

_"Jo told you? That chatty little bitch! You-"_

_"Dammit, will you just listen?"_

_"So.. it _was_ one of you guys, huh?"_

_"Ruby!"_

_"My name is not an excuse for everything, you know."_

_"_You know_, probably you did it, just so you have a reason to-"_

_"How the fuck can you-"_

_"Stop. Stop. Look, we can help. Look, we can help, okay? So hold yourself before throwing the phone against the wall."_

_"Yeah, right."_

_"Sweetheart, if you don't try to shut up soon, you're not getting anywhere."_

_"Apparently, neither are you. So what did you find, anyway?"_

_"We... I.. I think we have some sort of name."_

_"Whis is?"_

_"Meg."_

_"Fuck."_

_"Ruby... you know she's gonna come for Brooke again, right?"_

_"Yeah, and this time, I'll be there."_

_"Ruby, you might not be strong enough to take her on, you know that?"_

_"Trust me, this time, I'll be."_

_"Right. Just please, please be carefull, okay?"_

_"Like you care."_

_"Like I do."_

_"Fuck you, _Dean_"_

_

* * *

_

The feelings Brooke could read in Ruby's face after she'd hung up were anger and sorrow.

"What happened?" She asked, trembling at the thought of maybe getting revenge.

Ruby dropped onto the couch, set her jaw, stared at some distant, empty point in the air. "Dean." Ruby crossed her arms. "And that deadly, demonic _whore._"

"A demon? It was a demon? But... why didn't she kill me then?"

Ruby shook her head. "I don't know... I wish I would, but I don't."

Brooke bit her lip. "What are we gonna do about that?"

"If she's a demon, she did what she did for a purpose, and that purpose isn't fullfilled, so she'll come back. And when she's back, I'm gonna kick her fucking ass."

Ruby knew it was kinda brainless to just jump at Meg and try to bite her. Even though she made it sound like that (and she even was in the mood for it), she'd not do it that way. She'd be ready. She'd need her knife.

..._fuck_. She'd need the colt. "Dammit!" Slapping her forehead, she shot up from her seat. Panicking, she dialed the number.

Brooke frowned. "Who're you calling now?"

"Dean...and _don't_ say anything!"

"That bad, huh, roommate?"

"Shut up."

After two rings, Ruby lip bleed from the teeth pressing through the flesh, after three rings, Ruby cursed her fucking heart for fucking beating so fucking fast, after four rings, he answered. "_Hello?_"

"I...uh, shit ...need your help."

Though she couldn't see him, she knew he right now sat in his car, next to his brother and _grinned_. "_Miss me, huh?_"

Ruby tilted her head, and she knew he knew she did. "What I'm _missing_ is the colt."

"_Yeah, well you're not getting it._"

She sighed. "Dean, please. This might be the only chance in.. I dunno... 28 years to kill the evil scank."

"_You're an evil scank, too, sweetheart. And if it really is like that, we're coming._"

Ruby's expression turned from annoyed to shocked. Too shocked to comment on his fucking remark. "No!"

"_Tree Hill, right?_"

"No!"

He hung up. _Dammit!_ "No!" Ruby whined, threw the phone on the floor and watched it roll across the room.

The brunnette crossed her arms. "They're coming, right?"

Ruby sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

Storm was coming. Ruby could sence it. She could sense those tiny electrical storms, foretelling a big demon's arrival. She could sense those clouds ages before anyone else around he could. This static feeling, it was almost not there, but Ruby just knew it was, and she knew she was running out of time.

Impatiently, she went to the shop, just where Brooke was.

Brooke apparently felt the same panicky anger Ruby did, because the first thing she said when Ruby got the was "Why _the fuck_ does it take those jerks so long to get here?"

In response, Ruby shrugged. "Let's just hope they'll be here in time, but they probably won't be, 'cause you know my luck plus they're damn-" A hand harshly placed on her shoulder from behind made Ruby immediately stop her babbling.

"One day you're gonna choke from saying to much." Dean scoffed.

She pushed away his hand and raised one eyebrow. "And one day _you_ are gonna get _decapitated_ from saying something _wrong_." _Whew_. Ruby just loved how easy it was to deal with Dean right now, how she was just able to treat him like the idiot she should think he was. "You brought the colt?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. But you're still not getting it."

"What is your problem? If I wanted to shoot you, I could do that with any gun, and by the way, you'd have to effin' hide the cold in your freaking as so I won't get it!"

He laughed. "And I'm still trying to decide if you were trying to threat me or to hit on me, _bitch_."

And that was the moment where Brooke digged her fingernails deep into her friend's arm to prevent her from going off at Dean. And _boy_, Ruby felt it.

* * *

One gun, two eyes. One gun lying on the table, a pair of determined green eyes guarding it.

She was gonna chew her lip off because of him one day, she was certain about it. She knew he hadn't put the colt on the counter because it was easier to watch it then, he'd simply done that to demonstrate her his would-be power. He definetly would've waved it in front of her face if he could be sure she wouldn't catch it.

Sam was talking to Brooke, he probably gave her the '_to precious for this world_'-crap.

Ruby let her head drop against the wall. A little too harsh. "Ow."

This whole waiting thing seriously sucked. People were scared of Meg, but honestly, _this_ was torture. If she'd appear like the last time, it'd get dark before she was here.

The blonde sighed. He still stared at the gun, fully concentrated on it.

Yeah, definetly. She _was_ going to smack him off his chair.

* * *

She was here. Somewhere around the corner. This demon electricity, it was so strong, so close. "She's here." Ruby stated, got up, fighting the tension inside.

Brooke shot her a look somewhere between worried and scared. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

Only seconds after Ruby had stepped up to the middle of the room, knife in her hand, a shadow appeared. Then the body it belonged to. It was a woman, red hair, in her mid-twenties. It was _Meg_. She'd changed her host but thanks to the look in her eyes Brooke knew she'd been the person who'd hurt her.

"Hello, friends." Meg's overly gracefull smile made everybody shiver.

Yep. Ruby had forgotten how scary that bitch could be. Ruby and Meg stood there for minutes, just staring at each other, like two cats that were going to fight.

Brooke felt like running away, she didn't want to be here. But she knew, if she ran now, she could never go back. She'd never be able to paint this fucking finish line.

Suddenly, Ruby moved. She tried to slamm her knife in between Meg's ribs, but all she managed to was slash them a little, as Meg had already grabbed her by the neck, lifted off the floor.

"You're chicken." Meg said, while Ruby gasped for air. _This is not going well_. Seconds after almost sufficating, Ruby got thrown across the room, hitting the wall so hard it left a whole. Coughing blood, she tried to get up again, but Meg was already there and her high heels crashed into Ruby's face.

Dean reached for the colt, but before he could grab it the gun rolled across the floor and his back hit the wall, too. Sam crashed against it, a few blinks later.

* * *

_No._

Brooke stood there, like frozen. First staring at the mess, then pinning watery eyes to that demonic cunt who was actually just _having fun_.

Meg walked up to her, grabbed her wrists and threw her onto the floor.

_This was the moment_. Brooke would have to fight. Fight or die. And hell, she was going to fight. She wasn't going to die like this. She was Brooke Penelope Fucking Davis, and Brooke Penelope Fucking Davis wouldn't get struck down by one stupid whore, even though she happened to have demonic powers.

And if even if she was somehow gonna kick the bucket, she was going to be a _big_ pain in the ass. Brooke tried to crawl away, anything to get away from Meg, to be able to stand again.

A heel hit her knee's hollow. She screamed. Meg pulled her backwards again.

Desperately, Brooke's eyes scanned the floor. What she saw, was a chance. A hell of a chance. And even though harsh finger were locked in her brunette hair, high heels pressed themselvers into her legs and Meg's claws had left bloody, Freddy Krueger-ish scratches on her back, she got closer to her chance with every second. Painfully, crying in agony, Brooke slowly, slowly, _slowly_ crept forward. Slowly, but she did. She could almost reach it, she was almost there. She would end this. She would, she would, she would. She could do it.

Meg didn't even notice why Brooke was so determined to crawl in that direction, she was too busy trying to hurt her even more.

She could even touch it now. One little bit. She needed to get one little bit forward, then she'd have it. She stretched out her arms even further than she already had, she felt like being pulled into two halfs by horses, but it worked. She had it. She had it, she had it, she had it.

She wrapped her aching fingers around the colt. "Get off me, you motherfucking whore." She choked out, clinging to the gun with both hands, fingers on the trigger.

Shocked, Meg backed down.

Ruby, watching that through the blood that ran across her face smirked. _Brooke Davis is not taking anybody's crap_.

Brooke rose to her feet, gun still pointing at Meg's face. Even though the bitch grinned, they all knew she was devastated inside.

"No one's taking my life." The brunette growled, staring down into the eyes that weren't Meg's, only carrying Meg's expression. "If you kill me now, in what way does that make you better than me?" The demon whispered.

In response, Brooke slammed her knee against Meg's jaw. "Every single fucking way."

Meg whiped the blood off her nose, still trying to look like the winner in this.

"Go to hell, bitch." Brooke hissed, voice hoarse from all the screaming. Then she pulled the trigger.

* * *

It was over. She was done. And yeah; _she'd be okay_. She'd be fine. She was filled up with that satisfaction she had known she'd be full of. Meg was dead. All of a sudden, Brooke seemed to have everything she'd lost that night back. So, if you try and fight, miracles _do_ happen, after all.

* * *

"I'm a genious." Ruby stated when looking at the perfectly cleaned up store at 9 in the morning.

"Good future housewive, huh?" Scoffed Dean.

"Fuck you."

Brooke sat on the counter, smiling. _Everything is right in its place, right where its supposed to be. Everything_.

* * *

**A/N:** So, fluffy happy endings ftw. I'm not sure yet, but I might do a sequel. Or a prequel. Or both.


End file.
